Whipped Cream
by KJmom
Summary: A little whipped cream and a moment of weakness changes everything for Fred and Ron.  This is SLASH, it is also WEASLEYCEST.  If you aren't interested, just don't click, ok?


**A/N: A million thanks to Lori, who helped me through this little request beautifully! This was written for b0okw0rm225 who requested, first George and Fred vying for Ron's affections, but settled for this when I couldn't find the inspiration for that. It definitely isn't my best work, but I gave it my all (and then some). Don't get me wrong, Gred and Forge (Oliver and James Phelps) are absolutely BEAUTIFUL, but I just think of them as jokesters, so it's hard to write one of them like THIS. But anyway, I own nothing, not even the 'plot' bunny, it all belongs to JK Rowling (and many others). If you want to leave a review, feel free, just please don't rip me a new one. I'm well aware that this isn't the 'norm' for me. Love you all a whole friggin bunch!**

"Hey, Ron. We're going to be rearranging some of the shelves tonight. Think you could help us out?"

Ron was sitting at George's desk eating what looked like a piece of their mother's strawberry pie. There was a bit of whipped cream clinging temptingly to the corner of his brother's mouth. Fred tried not to imagine licking it off, and was failing miserably. Would it taste even sweeter from those full, sinful lips?

"Can't you just use magic? It'd be so much easier."

Fred dragged his eyes from the tantalizing cream on Ron's mouth and was able to muster up a slightly derisive snort.

"How long have you been helping us out around here? You know how unstable some of our products are. We can't use magic, there's too much risk of setting something off. Of course, it would be fantastic if the HousePride bombs blew. Then, you'd have to go into work on Monday looking like Hogwarts sicked up all over you… Hey, maybe we'll use magic after all! Imagine a rainbow colored Auror. I think Harry would get a kick out of it."

Ron grinned, as he set his empty plate on George's cluttered desk. "There's a small problem with that."

"That would be…?"

That tiny drop of cream was going to drive Fred _mad_. He really should just tell Ron and have done with it. Or better yet, he really _could_ just lick it away. He could pin his delectable little brother to that chair and…

"The two of you would get hit as well."

Luckily snappy quips - even under pressure - weren't a problem for Fred. His mind never strayed from his fantasy as he replied.

"And? Free advertisement for us, hours of humiliation for you! I say it's a win-win situation."

With only a few short strides he would be standing directly over the younger man. Fred could probably even straddle him before Ron knew what was happening. He'd start slow, trace just the tips of his fingers over that cute little dimple in Ron's right cheek. He'd run his thumb lightly over that pouty bottom lip…

"Ok, no magic. I have a few things I need to take care of, but I'll come back around closing time. Fred? Are you alright?"

Fred's eyes reluctantly moved from Ron's mouth up to meet his eyes. He let his fantasy fade away, promising himself that he'd pick up where he'd left off later.

"Yeah, it's just… you've a little…" Fred pointed to the corner of his own mouth and Ron seemed to get the hint. His tongue darted out and swiped at his lips, but somehow failed to catch that lucky bit of sweetness. Fred didn't need to analyze the fact that he was jealous of Ron's dessert. He was fully aware of the fact that he'd fallen for his little brother, and it no longer caused him grief. At least he was in love with Ron and not George. Wouldn't that be quite narcissistic, falling in love with his own twin? So, yeah, he was comfortable with his feelings for Ron.

"Did I get it?"

"No, here, let me."

In all honesty, even if Ron had managed to get it, Fred probably still would have told him he hadn't. The chance was just too good to pass up.

As Fred moved toward Ron, he stood from the chair and Fred had to ball his hands into fists at his sides to keep himself from grabbing Ron's waist.

Ron was most certainly a full grown man now. He was still slightly shorter than Fred, but he was almost twice as broad as he'd been in school. His shoulders were thick and strained the fabric of the old jumper he was wearing. His arms positively bulged with muscle, and Fred wondered how it would feel to pin them above Ron's head and have his wicked way with Ron's lovely chest.

Something registered with Ron and his eyes widened as he took a step back. It wasn't exactly fear shining in the blue depths. Was that curiosity? Or, dare Fred hope, desire?

Slowly, Ron backed himself into the wall, but Fred never stopped advancing on him. He ended up much closer to Ron than was absolutely necessary, but it allowed him to 'innocently' place a hand on his little brother's trim waist. Ron jerked slightly, but didn't push Fred away. Raising his hand inch by inch toward his brother's face, Fred couldn't even find enough air to fill his lungs. Ron was panting heavily as Fred's finger finally made contact with Ron's lower lip.

Ron's gasp at Fred's touch was so arousing that Fred had to concentrate on not pressing fully against him. Ron was gazing desperately into Fred's eyes and he was _sure_ that everything he felt for his younger brother was written all over his face. He dragged his gaze from Ron's confused eyes and focused on the reason he was practically holding Ron.

He should have just wiped the whipped cream away, but he gave into temptation. Letting his thumb almost caress Ron's lips he gently ran it across the trembling mouth and stopped just short of his target. He locked eyes with his brother again and finally gathered the cream on the pad of his thumb. Ron stood still as a statue as Fred brought the digit to his own mouth.

A moan escaped Fred as the taste of whipped cream and _Ron_ spread over his tongue. The sound seemed to revive Ron, and the younger man quickly jerked to the left and ran out of Fred's grasp. Fred heard the door shut loudly as he rested his forehead against the wall Ron had occupied moments before.

X.X

Slamming the door to his flat, Ron flopped onto his couch and rested his head between his knees. What the hell had just _happened_? The insistent throbbing in his nether regions reminded him just how much he'd enjoyed Fred's attention.

What had come over him? He'd never had that kind of response to one of his brothers. Sure, he wasn't blind, he knew that Fred was attractive. The man was tall and graceful, deceptively muscular, lean… His eyes were so much brighter than his counterpart; they positively twinkled when he was being mischievous. He'd grown his hair long again - much like it had been during Ron's fourth year. Ron knew it would feel like silk falling through his fingers.

Suddenly, the scene from earlier popped into his head, only it was altered a bit. Ron was naked and sweaty, pressed to the wall by the weight of his brother's body. He would feel Fred's hot breath in his ear as the man's fingers breached him slowly…

Bolting up from his position on the couch and wincing at the harsh rub of cotton against his swollen cock, Ron began to pace around his apartment. He needed to think, and he always thought better when he was in motion.

When had he first noticed that Fred was sexy? His mind flipped through several memories and his body's reaction to them. The day Fred and George left Hogwarts in a blaze of glory stuck out in his mind. Fred had been so confident, so in charge, so… out of control. He'd practically salivated watching Fred soar away on his broom. He could name several similar incidents that had caused him some level of arousal or piqued his interest.

The earliest he could pinpoint was right before the Yule Ball in his fourth year. Fred hadn't even hesitated when he asked Angelina to go with him. He'd been so sure of himself. Thinking back, Ron could remember feeling intensely jealous. At the time he'd thought he was jealous of Fred and his easy way with girls; now he wasn't so sure. It was very likely he'd been jealous of Angelina. In fact, the more he thought about it, the more he was _sure_ he'd hated that girl for no real reason.

But, he did have a reason, didn't he? She'd had the attention Ron wanted directed at him. His brother was a prankster, for sure, but he was so much more. When they were kids, he may have laughed while doing it, but he had_ always_ helped Ron up when he fell. Ron could even remember several occasions when Fred had actually held him while he cried. The most recent instance being the day he decided to come out to his friends and family. He'd told Fred first, and because he felt, had broken down in tears. Fred had held him until his sobs died down, then offered his lap for Ron to rest his head while they talked.

He'd felt so safe and _loved_ laying there as Fred soothed his worries and gently stroked his hair. They'd talked all night, but the one thing that really stood out in his mind, was Fred admitting his own bisexuality. Just hearing his brother say that he was attracted to men had stirred something deep inside Ron. He'd, for the first time ever, considered the possibility of 'bottoming.'

He'd thought it was just natural curiosity; he was a gay man, and as such, obviously he'd wonder about being penetrated. However, several years had passed since then, and Ron had yet to trust a partner enough to allow them to 'top' him. He now knew what it was that had intrigued him. It was the way Fred had described his experiences with men. Fred hadn't gone into detail, but Ron's overactive imagination had readily supplied him with images of Fred thrusting into another man. Maybe Ron had been able to suppress it then, but not anymore – he wanted to be the man under Fred.

He also wanted to be the person Fred came home to every night. He could easily picture them sitting down to dinner after work. They would talk about their days, and maybe snuggle on the couch for a while before bed. Fred could make love to him, and then hold him as he slept. How would it feel to wake up next to his brother every morning? It was quite distressing to realize that he wanted to be able to find out.

The only thing that made his revelation a little easier to bear was the way Fred had looked at him earlier. Ron wasn't exactly fantastic at interpreting people's actions, but Fred had _definitely_ been having thoughts that weren't exactly pure.

Ron's floo flared to life, effectively cutting off his incestuous musings.

"Honestly, Ronald! You were supposed to be here already! Harry made the reservations for six o'clock; we only have fifteen minutes."

Ron glanced down at his old jumper and worn jeans; he could not go out in those.

"Give me two minutes, Hermione. I'll be stepping through before you know it."

"You'd better, or we'll go without you!"

He dashed into his bedroom to get ready for his weekly dinner with his best friends. He'd have to try and put the business with Fred out of his mind for the time being. He'd have plenty of time to think about it, and gauge Fred's reaction to him later while they were working together.

X.X

"Fred? I know you're in here. What had Ron's knickers in a twist? He didn't even wave, just made a mad dash for the door. Fred?"

George found his other half sitting silently on the lid of the john with his head in his hands.

"Fred?"

"I can't… I don't know if I can do this anymore, George. I… I think I scared him. I didn't mean to, he was just so close, and you know he smells so fucking good. It wasn't my fault, it was that damned cream! Sure, whipped topping _looks_ innocent enough, but it was _teasing_ me, I swear it!"

Every word spilling from Fred's mouth was laced with frustration and anxiety.

"Calm down, Fred. Just tell me what happened, yeah? Well figure it out, I promise."

It really wasn't as bad as Fred was making it out to be. His brothers had shared an intense moment, no big deal. The two of them were making him absolutely barmy with all their tip-toeing and skirting around each other. It had to stop.

"Why didn't you just snog him and get it over with?"

"Have you lost your damn marbles?"

"You know he's gay."

"He's gay, George, not interested in incest."

"Says who? Have you seen the way he looks at you? He may not know it yet, but he wants you."

Hope flared in Fred's eyes for just a moment before it faded quickly.

"He doesn't want me. Not only am I his brother, I'm really not much to look at."

"Now you just hold on a minute. You're a sexy beast, Fred." His comment had the desired effect; Fred laughed.

"You're just saying that because we're twins and you are full of yourself."

"Bloody right, and for good reason. Now, up you get, we have a few inventories to finish before tonight. I was thinking we should move the love potions closer to the back of the store to make room for some of the newer stuff up front."

George held the door as Fred forced himself up and out of the loo. He still looked a little shell shocked, but pulled himself together quickly.

"That sounds fine. Do you think he'll still come tonight?"

"I know he will. He was surprised earlier is all. You just wait, it will all work out." George knew it would, even if he had to intervene.

X.X

Fred flipped the sign on the door to read 'closed' and warded the door against intruders. As he started to empty the shelves that needed to be moved, he let his mind wander. He thought about his earlier encounter with Ron and almost dropped a bottle of love potion when a sudden thought occurred to him.

He'd been so fixated on his own reaction to Ron that he hadn't given much consideration to Ron's reaction. The way his breath had come out in rugged gasps, the way his lips had parted ever so slightly, the _look_ in Ron's eyes… it all added up to one thing and one thing only. Ron had been aroused.

"Those bottles aren't going to move themselves, get a move on, will ya? I'd like to get this finished sometime tonight."

"George… He was, I mean, I think he might have been… _interested_. You know? This afternoon? I think he was…"

"Turned on? Of course, he was. I've been trying to tell you, he watches you all the time - has for years."

Years? There was no _way_ that was true. Surely, he would have noticed if Ron had been looking at him like that for _years_.

Just then there was a knock at the door, and Fred peeked around the shelf he was working on to see Ron standing outside, head bowed and hands in his pockets.

"Get that, would you, Fred?"

"No bloody way, _you_ let him in. If I do it, he'll probably run away."

George heaved a great sigh, but weaved through the mess of bottles on the floor to open the door for their brother.

"Get your arse in here. We've loads to do and you're late."

Fred didn't look up as Ron entered the shop, and Ron didn't speak to him which was odd. His gut clenched at the idea that he really might have frightened Ron that much.

"Uh, George, could I talk to you for just a minute first?" Ron was almost whispering,

"You can talk to me _while_ we work. Honestly, Ron, we have to get this finished this weekend."

"_Please_, George, it will only take a minute, and I swear I'll work all night if I have to."

George sighed again, but pointed Ron to the back room. Their younger brother ventured ahead and Fred shook his head at the boy's gullibility when an Extendable Ear was dropped into Fred's lap as George passed him. The door clicked shut, and Fred inserted the end George had left for him into his ear.

"_What's going on, Ron?"_ George played his part well; he was a concerned big brother ready to dole out advice.

"_I don't… Fuck!"_ Ron sounded very exasperated and Fred didn't know whether that was good or bad.

"_Well that certainly sounds like a problem. Is it a personal choice, or is there a pressing medical condition?"_ Fred barely controlled a laugh.

"_Shut up and listen for a minute, George."_ Uncharacteristically, George fell silent. Ron exhaled loudly and continued.

"_Something happened earlier. I'm not sure what he meant by it, but there was this connection… and he looked so… and I was so… Shit. I'm attracted to Fred."_ Utter silence followed Ron's confession and Fred almost filled it with a whoop of joy. When George finally replied, it was with another jab.

"_To Fred? You do realize we are identical brothers, right? I mean, we're identical in _every_ way. Should I be worried?" _Fred was worried that George might push their younger brother too far, after all, this was a rather stunning revelation on his part.

"_No, I love you, George, but no. There's just something about him… His hair… Merlin, since he grew his hair back out… and the way he looked at me today… What am I going to do, George? What the hell am I going to do?"_

"_Well, the answer is obvious, isn't it?"_ George had adapted his know-it-all tone and Fred wasn't sure he was going to like the answer.

"_Is it?"_

"_Yeah, shag him silly."_

Fred could practically hear Ron's blush in his reply; George really had no tact.

"_Uh… Yeah, I'm not so much interested in shagging _him._ On the other hand if…"_ Ron trailed off and Fred tried not to get excited at all the ways that sentence could end.

"_If he wanted to shag you rotten, you wouldn't object."_

"_Yeah."_ It came out on a sigh and that tiny little word did wonderful things to Fred's nether regions.

"_So, just so I've got this right, you would gladly bend over for Fred if he offered to give you the buggering of your short, miserable life?"_

"_George, fuck, do you have to be so crude?"_

"_I'm not crude, you're a prude. Hey, I'm a poet-"_

"_And you didn't know it, yeah, yeah."_

There was silence for a few minutes, and when George spoke again, even Fred was in awe of his serious tone.

"_My best advice? Tell him. Life is too short to live with couldas or shouldas. Tell him, Ron. Fred is a joker, for sure, but he would never really hurt you, in _any_ way. Just clear the air, Ronniekins."_

Ron sighed, _"Ok, I know you're right, I need to talk to him."_

"_Yeah, but right now, we need to get out there and get to work. Talk to him later, yeah? We'll probably be here all night, so you two can grab breakfast together when we're finished."_

Fred jerked the Extendable Ear away from his ear, waved his wand to send it to a drawer in his desk, and set back to work on the bottles he was moving as his brothers came out of the back room.

"Everything alright?" He couldn't help but ask, but Ron still didn't look at him.

"Just peachy. What have you been doing, Fred? You should have had that shelf cleared off by now." The twinkle in George's eye challenged him to come up with something believable.

"I had a small mishap; I dropped one of the bottles."

"Funny, I didn't hear anything break, did you, Ron?" Fred shot George the nastiest look he could drudge up as Ron shook his head. Luckily Ron seemed more interested in what was going on in his own head than what Fred was up to.

They each found a task to keep them busy, but Fred's mind was in overdrive. So, Ron was attracted to him. The thought sent a shiver of pure joy down his spine. He could hardly believe that he might finally get what he wanted. For so many years, he'd contented himself with meaningless flings, positive he would never be able to touch the man he really wanted. Most of the time, when he took a lover, it was a woman. How could he settle for _any_ man that wasn't Ron? Now, it seemed as if Fred's dream was dangling just within his reach. He wasn't going to let it slip through his fingers.

Fred almost confessed his feelings for his little brother the night Ron had told him he was gay. But, Ron was just so young. Fred had wanted to give him time to adjust, time to experiment. Ron had needed to figure out who he was and just enjoy life. It was difficult enough for him to come out to his friends and family; Fred didn't want to burden him with even deeper revelations.

So, he'd held Ron. Fred still relived those hours that Ron had spent lying on his lap. They'd talked all night. Fred had even admitted to his own ventures with other men. He'd wanted Ron to know that he wasn't opposed to the idea of making love to another man. He could still clearly recall the blush that had graced Ron's face when they discussed Fred's sexuality.

"_You mean, you experimented at school?" _

Fred's purposefully wicked grinned had caused his younger brother to avert his eyes.

"_Not just at school, Ron. I've had a male lover or two since then as well. You'll never find a woman who knows how to touch you like another bloke does."_

He'd innocently run his hand up Ron's arm then, and the other man had trembled so deliciously.

That had been a dangerous night, but he'd managed to put a leash on his libido and contain his feelings. He'd kept a tight rein on both… until the whipped cream. He wasn't so sure he'd be able to go back to normal, so, he hoped Ron wouldn't ask him to.

X.X

They worked in tense silence for the next few hours, only talking when it was necessary. Ron found himself sneaking peeks at Fred whenever he could do so without getting caught. Fred had shed his shirt around the time they started physically moving furniture, and Ron was finding it even more difficult to keep his eyes off his brother.

Fred was dreadfully sexy. His work suits hid this fact well, but he was extremely fit - in a slim, unassuming way. He wasn't bursting with muscles, but tightly wound and corded slightly in all the right places. His shoulders and arms rippled almost unnoticeably every time he lifted something. Ron watched the bunching and clenching of Fred's abs avidly every time Fred bent over or twisted.

"Wipe the drool off your chin. Yes, he's dead sexy, but if you don't stop staring, he's going to catch on."

Ron's first thought was to make sure Fred hadn't heard. Upon ensuring that, his next reaction was jealousy.

"Hey! What do you mean he's dead sexy?"

"Oi! Don't get all wound up. I'm simply stroking my own ego. We _are_ identical."

Ron thought about that for the next hour or so. They were so much alike. So much, even, that their own mother had difficulty telling them apart - at least until they'd started wearing their hair different. Ron knew, though, that even if they both still had short hair, he'd be able to tell them apart. Fred's laugh was just a bit different. His smile was different as well. Oh, and his arse… Just a tad more firm, a little more worthy of groping.

When he realized that he was staring at said arse, he jerked his eyes upward - only to be met with Fred's gaze reflecting in the window. He froze at the look of pure lust on his brother's face. It was that frightening - but in all the right ways- expression from this afternoon. They were locked in an odd, through the looking glass stare, and Ron couldn't pull away. Fred was naked from the waist up, sweaty, flushed, and his hair was ruffled. He looked like he'd just been shagged quite nicely - _or shagged someone else…_

He knew for a fact that he wanted to be the _only_ person to make Fred look like _that _from now on.

"Hey, do you two mind? We're almost done here and I'd like to get a little sleep this morning."

The moment was broken and they both jumped as they dived back into arranging the merchandise carefully. A few minutes later, everything was put away and Fred was donning his shirt when Ron finally turned to speak to him directly for the first time that night.

"Hey, um, Fred?"

"Ron, did you want…"

Ron blushed and Fred ran a hand through his disheveled hair with a chuckle.

"Try that again, boys, one at a time." George's amusement was obvious.

"I was wondering…"

"Do you want to…"

George's frustrated huff cut them off, "You two are hopeless." He threw his hands into the air and opened the door leading to the twins' upstairs apartment.

"Go out, get something to eat, talk, whatever. Just make sure when you stumble in groping each other in a little while, that it's _Ron's_ flat and not ours, okay? I'm going to bed." The silence that settled in the wake of George's outburst was deafening.

X.X

Fred was absolutely speechless. It took a lot to get him to that point, but George had a way of doing it that no one else had mastered. He couldn't even _look_ at Ron after that. So, he lightly scratched the back of his neck while he pretended the floor around his feet was extremely interesting. Luckily, Ron saved the day.

"Well, he really knows how to silence a crowd, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, it's a talent of his." Fred chanced glancing up, but Ron wasn't staring at him, instead he was horribly concerned with the twining of his own hands.

"Bollocks. Come on, let's eat, yeah?' Fred charged forward and took Ron by the elbow. There was no use in beating around the bush or acting like a couple of blushing virgins.

Ron let himself be pulled out into the early morning fog. When Fred asked where they should eat, and Ron suggested his own kitchen, Fred didn't argue.

"I have some eggs and bacon. I'm sure it won't be as good as Mum's, but-"

"It will be fine, Ron, really. I've eaten both Charlie's and George's cooking before, yours can't be that bad."

"Merlin, Fred, what were you thinking? Charlie couldn't boil water if his life depended on it." And just like that, they were back to almost-normal.

They apparated to Ron's flat and cooked breakfast together, all the while laughing and joking about their siblings' shortcomings. This was the Ron that Fred liked best. Of course, the Auror Ron was dangerous and sexy in a way the at home Ron wasn't, but Fred thought being relaxed suited his brother much better. When he was comfortable, Ron's smiles always seemed to reach his eyes in a way that made them light up. Most of his siblings had ended up with blue eyes, but Ron's were so much brighter. Though it was a little cliché, Fred truly thought he could drown in them.

His hair was long, and most of the time, tied back. But, when he was at home, or at the shop, he usually wore it loose. That was how Fred liked it best; he could imagine himself being daring enough to brush back that one unruly tendril that always fell into Ron's eyes.

Ron hadn't grown much taller, but the training and constant physical requirements of his job meant that he was very much in shape. His clothes were like a second skin, allowing anyone to see the way his body coiled and shifted as he moved. Fred rarely played Quidditch with Ron anymore. When he did, he'd end up distracted with thoughts of those thick, toned thighs gripping him rather than the broomstick.

Ron snapped his fingers in front of Fred's face to get his attention, and Fred actually blushed. He wasn't sure how long he'd been staring, but Ron had finished the bacon at some point. He put the embarrassment behind them with a quip about how much food Ron was piling on his own plate. They eased back into their brotherly banter as they sat down to eat.

Their lighthearted chatter abruptly came to a stop midway through their meal. Fred noticed a piece of egg resting innocently on Ron's lower lip, and instead of telling his brother, he reached over the table and wiped it away himself. _That_ would have been fine, if not for the fact that he didn't move his hand afterwards.

Neither of them even breathed as Fred let his thumb wander wantonly over slightly parted lush lips. It was reminiscent of the moment they'd shared yesterday, and Fred was terrified it would end the same way. So, instead of pulling back, he let his fingers brush shamelessly over soft, parted lips. If it was to be his last chance to touch Ron that way, he wanted to have something to fuel his fantasies.

Finally, Ron found his voice, and Fred jerked his hand away.

"It's alright. I'm not going to run this time. Besides, where would I go? This is my flat."

Fred nodded and shoved his hands under himself so as to keep them in line. He wanted so badly to keep touching, but this wasn't just any bloke. This was his brother and the situation called for a little more tact than he was normally arsed to give.

"I really am sorry about that, Ron. I didn't mean to scare you. I was…well, a little afraid myself. That cream was there, and it looked so good, and… See? This is why I don't do so well with serious conversations. I can't find the right words; I don't know how to tell you that I'm attracted to you. Most of the time I can hide it, but when you get too close, or you smell particularly good, it's a little more difficult."

He couldn't look at his brother. Yeah, he'd heard Ron's admission earlier, but that didn't make his any easier.

"I think you're just fine, Fred. I'm not a bird; I don't need passionate words of love and everlasting devotion-"

Fred yanked his head up and cut Ron off.

"I _do_ love you, Ron. I _am_ devoted to you, and I can show you passion the likes of which you've never even dreamt of. There's nothing unmanly about wanting that or needing it. This isn't difficult for me because I _don't_ love you; it's hard because I _do_ love you."

For all Ron's denouncement of ringing declarations, Fred's words propelled him from his chair. He grabbed his older brother and pulled him from his chair so that they were nose to chest. Ron was tall, but Fred was taller.

X.X

He hadn't even known he'd needed to hear that Fred loved him, but once it was out, he'd felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Fred _loved_ him, and he loved Fred. That was really all that was important, everything else they could figure out.

He'd acted rashly, and pulled Fred into him. Now, he wasn't sure how to proceed. With any other bloke he'd be snogging the life out of him, but how did one initiate a kiss with his older brother? He was shaking uncontrollably, and just staring into Fred's chest when a single finger nuzzled under his chin and lifted his face upwards.

They gazed intently into each other's eyes for several long seconds. In the end it was Fred who eased them past the uncertainty.

They were already so close that Ron barely noticed Fred moving, but suddenly he was _there_. His mouth was just a hair's width away from Ron's. They were breathing so heavily that Ron could feel the moisture from Fred's breath collecting on his lips. So close, but not there just yet.

They were savoring the moment - standing on the cusp of a desire so intense that it surpassed even blood relation. When Fred finally kissed him, it was a mere brush of lips. It was even sweeter because of its chastity.

His older brother pulled back and stared deeply into Ron's eyes. Finding whatever it was he'd been looking for, he pulled Ron harshly back into him and crashed their lips together, almost making a mockery of their first kiss.

Fred's tongue invaded Ron's mouth, searching out every tooth, every crevice. Ron was used to being the aggressor during his sexual encounters, but he felt positively dominated by Fred's kiss - Ron _liked_ it. A swipe of tongue to the roof of Ron's mouth dragged a moan from him and Fred growled.

Ron was pushed forcefully into the table behind them and he heard a plate clatter noisily to the floor and break. Fred lifted him to place him on the edge and Ron automatically wrapped his legs around Fred's slim waist.

"I do have a bed you know." His voice was hoarse and his words were quick, low, and punctuated with another moan when he felt Fred lowering the zip of his denims. He scooted back and dropped his legs to give Fred better access.

"That'll come in handy in a bit, I'm sure."

X.X

Ron was positively breathtaking. He was leaning back on the kitchen table, flushed, gasping, flexing, _moaning_. Fred shouldn't have been able to hear the parting of the teeth on Ron's zipper or the slide of the button through the hole, but he did. It was one of the most arousing sounds he'd ever heard. He felt like Christmas had come early, and he wasn't at all disappointed with his present as he lowered the front of Ron's denims to find no pants.

Fred eased Ron's cock out as he splayed a hand in the center of his younger brother's chest to push him down flat onto the table. He marveled at the turgid length of flesh in his hand. It wasn't overly long, but it was so damned _thick_. The head was just poking out of the foreskin, and a drop of pre-come was tantalizingly welling at the tip. He wasted no time in collecting the drop on his tongue and sighed as Ron's flavor burst in his mouth. Ron hissed and arched slightly as Fred lapped delicately as his cock.

"Fuck, Fred. Are you trying to kill me?"

"Mmm." It was the only verbalization he was capable of just then, as he was slowly slipping his mouth down the length of Ron's shaft.

Ron bucked slightly, and Fred used one hand to push his hips back down and hold his brother still as he pulled back to swirl his tongue over the tip of Ron's manhood. Ron growled his pleasure, and Fred dipped under the foreskin to seek out more of that musky male flavor.

"Oh! Fr-Fred, it's too much. If you don't stop-"

He released Ron's cock with a pop and buried his nose in the coarse hair surrounding it as he spoke.

"You're going to come? Explode in my mouth?" He moved down farther and flicked his tongue over already tight balls.

"_Yes_, Merlin help me, yes."

"Brilliant." With a wicked grin, he engulfed Ron's prick and set to work.

X.X

Ron was sure he was dying; Fred was sucking his very life force out through his prick. He'd never felt anything so amazing. Fred seemed intent on tracing every straining vein and every wrinkle with a very agile tongue.

He was so close. Pleasure zinged fiercely through his body as his muscles started to tense and his cock began to throb pleadingly. He knew he had to stop his brother when his toes curled _inside_ his shoes. Yeah, he wanted this, but he'd much rather be naked for it. He also had a strong desire to get Fred naked.

"Stop, Fred, _please_."

Fred released his mouthful, but didn't move away from Ron's groin. Instead he buried his nose in Ron's pubic hair again and breathed deeply. Ron shivered when his brother exhaled and immediately repeated the action.

"What's wrong, baby?" He tilted the organ he was now holding lightly at the base and swirled his tongue around the tip. Ron jerked upward and groaned.

"Nothing's wrong except I'm lying in our breakfast. Maybe we should move this somewhere else? The bed, maybe?"

Fred chuckled and placed a loud kiss on Ron's thigh before standing.

"You want to get in your bed covered in eggs? I think the shower would be a much better choice."

Ron's brain went slightly hazy as he started to imagine Fred soapy and slick standing in his shower, water sloshing over him and sending a cascade of bubbles running down his body…

"Yeah, shower sounds good. You're getting in too, right?"

Fred gave him another sexy grin as he pulled Ron up to stand in front of him. His brother leaned forward and latched onto the skin just behind Ron's ear for a moment before hoarsely whispering, "You think I'd pass up an opportunity to help you bathe? Not a chance, babe."

Ron's knees felt a little weak as he turned to lead the way to his bathroom. A firm slap on his arse urged him to move faster despite the fact that his denims were trying to fall down. He was almost to the shower when he tripped. Fred caught him quickly and practically growled when his hard bulge pressed eagerly into Ron's lower back.

"Shower, Ron. Now." The deep, rumbling, needy, cadence of his voice kicked Ron's desire up a little further and he fumbled with the knobs to get the water going as quickly as he could. It wasn't easy, especially considering the fact that Fred was humping against him while he tried to adjust the temperature.

"Hurry up, baby. I want you wet and naked." Ron grabbed the hem of his own shirt, but Fred brushed his hands away. His older brother pushed the cotton material up and over Ron's head. Fred turned Ron pressed him into the wall.

X.X

There was a pretty flush spreading from Ron's neck down his slightly haired torso. His breathing was ragged and his eyes were dilated. Fred couldn't resist leaning in for a taste. He buried his hands tightly in Ron's shaggy hair and used his forearms to further trap his younger brother's arms. Ron's head was tilted to the side and Fred latched greedily onto the soft skin under Ron's jaw.

Fred licked, sucked, and nipped his way down to a taut brown nipple. He flicked it mercilessly with a pointed tongue and groaned when Ron began to writhe and arch against him.

"Please, Fred." Ron's voice was strained and pleading.

"Get undressed and get in the shower. I want you facing the wall; put your hands on it, and spread your legs."

Fred released Ron's arms and helped him out of his shirt before setting to the task of undressing himself.

Once he'd finished with his clothing, Fred was greeted with a most enticing sight. His brother was open wide and waiting for him, water sluicing down his naked form.

He wanted to take his time, enjoy him properly, but Ron was so fucking beautiful that Fred couldn't control himself. He pulled the shower curtain closed as he knelt behind his little brother and spread the firm globes of his arse.

Diving in enthusiastically, he circled his tongue gently around the inviting little pucker. Ron arched and moaned in encouragement. Fred pushed his tongue through the ring of muscle, enjoying the musky flavor of Ron's entrance. He used his tongue to trace every wrinkle and loosen Ron's arse to take his throbbing cock.

He sucked, licked, and nibbled gently at the hole until it was tender and red, and Ron's was frantically trying to drill a hole through the wall in front of him. Reluctant to leave his treat, but determined to push his aching prick into the body in front of him, Fred pulled back and reached for a bottle setting on the side of the tub. He generously coated his fingers with conditioner and pressed one digit into the tight heat of Ron's body.

"Ohhhh." His younger brother went rigid for a moment before pushing back onto the intruding finger. Fred wasted no time in adding a second finger while he nibbled hungrily at the back of Ron's neck.

"I need you, Fred, _now._" He'd barely worked a third finger into Ron when he started to beg.

"Shhhh, you're not ready. Fuck, you're so tight." He was aching to bury himself in Ron's body, but was terrified he'd hurt the younger man.

"I'm ready, Merlin, I'm so ready. _Please_." Ron's whimpered plea shot straight to Fred's prick and he couldn't hold back any longer. He carefully pulled his hand away and quickly slathered his cock with more conditioner.

Lining himself up with one hand, Fred used the other to grip his brother's hip as he began to enter Ron. He pressed forward slowly and they both moaned when the head of his hardness slipped through the clenching ring of muscle.

"Fuck, Fred. It feel so good, don't stop."

Fred couldn't stop even if he'd wanted to do so. He was on fire and the heat surrounding his hard shaft was heavenly. He pulled out a little and pressed in deeper than before. Every time he repeated the motion he was sucked further into the welcoming body in front of him.

"Oh, Fred, you're killing me… All the way, _please_." Fred was fighting to keep control over his impending orgasm, but couldn't deny Ron's request. Taking a deep breath, he tightened his grip on Ron's hips and slammed forward with a grunt. The pleasure was overwhelming and it took everything he had not to spill himself like a randy teenager. On his next thrust he angled his hips to brush Ron's prostate and gasped at the way his brother's channel clenched around him.

"Oh, god, _again._ Harder, Fred, f-fuck me." Such a bold request falling from the lips of his little brother caused something inside of Fred to snap. He tangled his right hand in Ron's wet hair, pulled the younger man's head back roughly, and set a brutal pace.

Fred stabbed Ron's sweet spot ruthlessly as he snaked his other hand around to Ron's straining organ and started to stroke.

"_Yes." _Ron's body shuddered as he worked himself between Fred's hand and his cock. Fred buried his face in the hair still in his grip as ecstasy began to wash over him. He felt Ron's walls start to flutter around his cock and finally let himself go. Several more hard thrusts had Fred falling over the edge. Spasm after spasm rocked him deeper into Ron's arse as he emptied himself in the tight hole.

Ron was still hard in his hand, so Fred tightened his hold on the other man's prick and rubbed it in earnest. On every down stroke he could see the almost purple head poke out of the foreskin. He wanted it in his mouth again; he wanted to taste Ron as he came. As he swiped his thumb roughly over the head, Ron mewled and arched wantonly. Fred abandoned his thoughts of fellatio in favor of seeing Ron come against the shower wall.

"Come for me, baby. Come all over yourself."

"_Yes_, I'm… I'm…"

Fred felt the first pulse of Ron's seed and watched avidly as it mixed with the warm water and was washed away before the second burst landed on Ron's stomach.

"That's it, baby. Give me more. I'm going to fuck you again, Ron. Take you to your bed and fuck you absolutely _raw_."

Ron let loose a scream at Fred's words and spurted once more before going limp in his brother's arms.

X.X

Ron came to slowly, and the first thing he was aware of was a warm body wrapped tightly around him – a very naked body. Somehow Fred had dried and moved them to the bed without waking him. A small smiled played about his lips when he remembered just _why_ he'd been unable to tend himself. He had _never_, in his entire life, had an orgasm so intense; it had completely consumed him.

He could tell Fred was awake; every few minutes he felt a kiss being pressed to the top of his head. He considered continuing his feigned sleep, but instead, found himself returning the kisses to Fred's bare chest. They were quiet for long moments, just enjoying the stillness and wonder of their post coital bliss.

Finally, Ron pulled back enough to look his brother in the eye; the grin Fred was wearing was contagious.

"I shagged you unconscious!"

Ron laughed and buried his suddenly red face back into Fred's chest.

"Yeah, you did."

"I'm a Ginger God of Sex! The world shall bow to my sexual prowess!"

Having heard enough of Fred's bragging, Ron dug his fingers into Fred's ribs. He whooped triumphantly when Fred jerked and giggled uncontrollably as Ron repositioned himself. Soon, he was straddling his brother, tickling Fred's more sensitive spots with no mercy.

"R-Ron! Fuck, that… that… _Please. _I swear… if you don't… s-stop…" Ron knew a frightening threat was coming next, but it was rather difficult to take the man seriously when it was broken with hysterical laughter.

Ron relented, still smiling, but kept himself firmly seated on Fred's thighs. The retaliation he'd prepared himself for never came. Fred's gaze quickly turned from lighthearted to serious. The fingers that had been clutching Ron's wrists moved slowly up Ron's arms to settle lightly on his shoulders.

Fred stared at him for a few seconds before speaking in a much more somber tone.

"I'm not giving you up. It won't be easy, but I'm _not_ giving you up."

No one had ever looked at Ron with so much love and adoration. He didn't know what to say, or even if his voice would cooperate, so he settled for nodding.

"We may never be able to tell anyone." Fred's hand moved up a little and his fingers massaged tenderly into the nape of Ron's neck. Still trying to find his voice, Ron only nodded in agreement again.

"You're not to see anyone else. I _don't_ share. I don't even think I could handle you pretending to date someone else. If we are going to do this, and we _are_, I expect us to be fully committed to each other. Okay?"

Ron inhaled deeply and slowly. His heart was beating ferociously against his rib cage, and his body was being to tremble under Fred's penetrating gaze. It wasn't fair that this man - this beautiful, loving, passionate man – was his brother. Well, he'd face this cruelty like he had so many others in his life, with utter abandon and a complete disregard for the rules.

"Okay, but the same goes for you. They will all think we're a couple of celibate hermits."

"Let them. As long as they don't suspect the truth, they can think what they will."

"And if someone does catch on?"

"We'll worry about that if it happens."

Fred's hands moved upward a little more to cup Ron's face and pull him forward. Just before their lips met, Ron whispered breathily against Fred's mouth.

"I love you, Fred."

His brother didn't reply, but Ron could feel a smile stretching the lips pressing urgently into his own.

X.X

George hadn't expected Fred home until time to open on Monday morning, and he wasn't disappointed. He was a little surprised, though, when Ron came through the door a few steps behind, grinning devilishly.

"Well, good morning, you two. I guess you finally made with the shagging then?"

Ron blushed, and Fred laughed.

"_I_ made with the shagging, but Ron was _very_ accommodating."

Fred leered at their little brother and got a punch in the arm for his efforts.

"Behave yourself, Fred." Ron – with a surreptitious glance through the windows - laid a sweet kiss on Fred's cheek, and backed toward the door. "I have to go to work, but you'll be around tonight, right? We could do dinner, or-"

"Or you could just do each other…"

"George!" Ron looked slightly scandalized, but smiled when he glanced at Fred and nodded once. He was still grinning madly when he shut the door behind him and apparated away.

"So, Fred, good weekend?"

"The best."

"Ah, really? You wound me. We spend every weekend together. Can I take that to mean you don't enjoy my company?"

"Well, you've never let me spend hours on end shagging you, so…"

George knew his face was twisted into a grimace of disgust, when he replied, "Would you really want me to?"

"No way in hell. I love you, bro, but not that much."

George laughed and cuffed Fred on the back of his head on his way to their office.

"Come on, you lovesick fool. We have work to do. I was thinking we should branch out some. Maybe open another shop, one for adults only…"


End file.
